


A Guilty Conscience - Нечистая совесть

by Altra_Realta



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: American Football, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мамори бежит от людей и от собственной совести. Ей не дают покоя те жестокие слова, что нечаянно вырвались у нее в адрес Сены. Хирума встречает ее заплаканную.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guilty Conscience - Нечистая совесть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Guilty Conscience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206057) by EudaimonArisornae. 



> Предупреждение автора: осторожно, спойлер! Таймлайн: после игры с Бандо Спайдерс.

— Каждый раз ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя такой дурой, Сена. — Мамори уткнулась лицом в ладони и едва расслышала свой собственный шепот из-за грозы, бушующей за стенами клуба Дэвил Бэтс.   
Забытый на столе учебник так и лежал открытым. Мамори подняла голову и оглядела пустую комнату. Она была рада возможности посидеть в одиночестве. Команда ушла, когда небо только начали заволакивать тучи, а Мамори осталась, потому что нуждалась в уединении.   
С самой игры с Бандо Спайдерс Сена избегал находиться с ней с глазу на глаз.  
Мамори больше не расстраивало, что Сена скрыл от нее тот факт, что он и был тем самым Айшилдом. Во время игры с Бандо Спайдерс она испытывала и радость, и гордость, наблюдая за ним. Сена стал отменным игроком, и Мамори никак не могла поверить, как она не замечала очевидное раньше. Но она по-прежнему отчаянно хотела поговорить с Сеной наедине, хотя бы для того, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть.  
Из ее горла вырвались слабые всхлипы.  
— Что за ужас я несла, — бормотала Мамори. — Вздор. Бред. Обидная чушь…  
Она откинулась на спинку кресла и осторожно вытерла уголки глаз, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Мамори вела себя глупо и теперь пыталась заставить себя успокоиться. Задрав голову к потолку, она закрыла глаза и слушала, как оглушительно дождь молотил по крыше. Но как только к Мамори начало немного возвращаться самообладание, дверь клуба с резким стуком распахнулась.  
— А ты какого хрена тут забыла, чертов менеджер? — спросил Хирума, даже не утрудившись посмотреть на нее. Он с шумом захлопнул за собой дверь и небрежно швырнул в угол большой красный зонт.  
— Хирума-кун, — Мамори запнулась, почти инстинктивно пытаясь скрыть заплаканное лицо волосами.   
Этот жест не ускользнул от Хирумы. Он тщательно вгляделся и отметил, что ее голубые глаза были покрасневшими и немного опухшими.  
— Почему ты вернулся? — спросила Мамори. — Я думала, ты пошел вместе со всеми домой.  
— Никуда я не пошел, я и рассчитывал здесь посидеть, — заявил Хирума, усаживаясь напротив Мамори и открывая ноутбук.  
— А где ты был?  
— А вот это не твое дело, чертов менеджер.  
— Не называй меня так, — нерешительно попросила Мамори.  
— Стоило бы спросить, почему ты сама еще здесь, — ухмыльнулся Хирума.  
— Хотела позаниматься в тишине, — на секунду задумавшись, выдавила она.  
— Далеко продвинулась, — съязвил Хирума, кивнув на учебник, который все еще был открыт на начале главы.  
Мамори вспыхнула и быстро захлопнула книгу. Хирума уткнулся в свой ноутбук. Обескураженная Мамори поймала себя на том, что таращится на него.   
— Я тебя такой раньше не видел, — не глядя на нее, сказал Хирума.  
Она отметила выражение его лица и покраснела еще больше, и тут же над головой громыхнуло, и Мамори подскочила.  
— Ха-ха, — засмеялся Хирума, — значит, боишься грома? — он скорчил угрожающую мину.  
— Это было неожиданно, — смутилась она. Вдвоем с Хирумой она провела немало времени, готовясь к играм, но сегодня его присутствие напрягало. Мамори осталась здесь в поисках одиночества, и очень некстати ее одиночество нарушил самый малоприятный человек из всех, кого она знала.  
Уверенная, что следы слез полностью исчезли, Мамори откинула волосы с лица.  
— Хирума-кун? — тихо позвала она.  
— А? — отозвался он, не отрывая взгляд от компьютера  
— Почему Сена так долго это скрывал?  
— Потому что я приказал, — без обиняков ответил Хирума, прекрасно зная, что она имела в виду Айшилда.  
Мамори кивнула, совершенно не удивленная.  
— Да, понимаю, — тихо согласилась она. — Ты не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали в других клубах.  
— Ты видела, что сегодня произошло? — кивнул Хирума.  
— Клубы ринулись к нему с приглашениями, — Мамори слабо улыбнулась. На губах Хирумы мелькнуло и тут же исчезло подобие улыбки. — Но это не единственная причина. Другие ребята в команде все знали, ведь так?  
Хирума заметно напрягся, а Мамори ощутила, как у нее перехватило дыхание.  
— Я права? — настаивала Мамори, изо всех сил пытаясь совладать с так и просившимися слезами. — Другая причина была?  
Хирума что-то нажал на клавиатуре и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Да, была.  
Мамори прижала руку ко рту.  
— Конечно, — сдавленно сказала она. — Я задела его своими ужасными словами.  
Хирума моргнул.  
— Что? — переспросил он в замешательстве.  
— Я же говорила кучу гадостей, я сказала, что хотя он и маленький, но может стать таким же классным игроком, как Айшилд. — Она закусила губу, все еще пытаясь сдержать слезы. — Я даже сказала Айшилду, что он должен больше общаться с Сеной, чтобы вдохновить его. Ну как я не увидела, что это был один и тот же человек?   
Хирума закрыл ноутбук с тихим щелчком и уже не услышал его из-за плача Мамори. Хирума лениво надувал пузыри из жвачки, а Мамори продолжала бессвязно бормотать:  
— Я вечно твердила, что Сена не сможет как следует играть в амерфут, что он слишком слабый. Что он труслив, что никогда не сделает того, что может Айшилд. Это было хуже, чем мое невнимание, что Сена растет как игрок. Я обращалась с ним как с ребенком, которому нужен постоянный присмотр.  
— Брось, — хмыкнул Хирума, — сомневаюсь, что мелкого это волновало.  
Мамори утерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Волновало, иначе бы зачем он скрывал от меня то, что и так знали все? — она закрыла руками лицо и всхлипнула. — Он не считает меня больше другом, и за это я его не виню, — призналась она. — Я сама не смогла бы уважать того, кто относился бы ко мне как к несмышленому младенцу. Даже если это и было не так, то…  
— Чертов менеджер, — перебил ее Хирума и вздрогнул, когда она вконец разревелась.  
— Перестань так меня называть! — завопила она.  
— Слушай, — продолжил он чуть погодя, — он молчал, потому что я запретил. И даже когда остальные узнали, я все равно запрещал все рассказывать.  
Мамори мрачно посмотрела на него.  
— И почему ты так сделал?  
— Да я просто тебе не доверял, — спокойно ответил Хирума.  
Мамори перестала рыдать и уставилась на него с сомнением. После многозначительной долгой паузы она проговорила:  
— А ты почему мне не доверял?  
— Смысл повторять? — Хирума пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди. — У меня были свои причины, и теперь ты их знаешь.  
Мамори ударила рукой по столу. Теперь лицо ее пылало от гнева, от слез не осталось и следа.  
— Не доверял мне после всего, что я сделала для команды?   
— Да, я не хотел держать тебя в курсе! — резко отозвался Хирума. — Сейчас это уже вообще не имеет никакого значения.  
— Имеет! — зло сказала Мамори. — Ты пользуешься слишком дурной славой. Шантаж. Влияние на людей. Любые средства для достижения цели. Ты даже меня шантажировал! — Она на минуту умолкла, но когда заговорила снова, ее тон несколько смягчился. — И, несмотря на все это, я все равно доверяю тебе, Йоичи Хирума. Ты последний, кому я должна бы верить, и все же — я тебе доверяю. Так что — да, я думаю, это важно: я знаю, что ты не доверяешь мне. И как я должна на это реагировать?  
Хирума поднял бровь.  
— Не уверен, что я когда-нибудь видел, в чем выражается твое доверие, — прокомментировал он.  
— И все-таки я тебе доверяю, — ответила она. — Я была в бешенстве и чувствовала себя виноватой. И я думаю, я имею право узнать, почему не пользуюсь твоим доверием.  
— Ну, хорошо, — сказал он. Мамори обеспокоенно взглянула на него, а Хирума какое-то мгновение любовался ее раскрасневшимися щеками. При прежних размолвках он ее такой рассерженной не видел. — Я тебе доверял, в том смысле, что ты не проболтаешься. Но сомневался, что ты не вынудишь мелкого уйти из команды.  
У Мамори отвисла челюсть.  
— Я… заставила бы его уйти? Зачем бы я это сделала?  
— Подумай, — Хирума издевательски фыркнул. — Если бы ты знала, кто во время этих нескольких первых игр постоянно лажал, ты бы просто указала ему на выход.  
— Но если бы я знала!..  
— Без разницы. Ты такой человек.  
Мамори плюхнулась в кресло и угрюмо посмотрела на стол.  
— Довольна, чертов менеджер? Я тебе доверяю, а мелкий считает тебя другом. Но если завтра он попробует с тобой заговорить, это будет последнее, что он сделает, — объявил Хирума. — Так что перестань нудеть. Ты на себя не похожа, и это меня раздражает.  
Мамори слабо улыбнулась, но Хирума счел, что улыбка эта была вымученной.  
— Прости, что не сдержала эмоций, — прошептала она.   
Через некоторое время Мамори встала, схватила учебник и сунула его в рюкзак.  
— Ты чего?  
— Я ухожу, — ответила она уныло.  
— А на улице все еще ливень.  
Мамори подошла к двери и взялась за ручку.  
— Будет лучше, если я уйду, — сказала она и открыла дверь.  
— Не глупи. Подожди еще немного, чертов менеджер. Для тебя еще есть работа.  
— Спокойной ночи, Хирума-кун, — крикнула она, даже не огрызнувшись из-за ненавистного обращения, и быстро закрыла дверь.  
Но домой Мамори не пошла. Она прошла на стадион, села на скамейку и принялась разглядывать мокрое поле. Молнии сверкали, следуя за раскатами грома. Звук дождя заглушил шаги, и Мамори вскочила, когда узкая и теплая ладонь сжала ее плечо.  
— Пожалуйста, Хирума-кун, оставь меня в покое, — тихо попросила она, глядя под ноги. Пряди мокрых волос закрыли ее лицо.  
Хирума усмехнулся и сел рядом, слегка задев рукой ее руку. Мамори взглянула на него и едва сдержала улыбку. Обычно светлые, колючие вихры Хирумы сейчас были мокрыми, поникшими и падали на лицо.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча, а дождь продолжал поливать. Мамори промокла, но старалась делать вид, что все в порядке до тех пор, пока не начала дрожать. Хирума покосился на нее и нахмурился.  
— Бестолочь, — пробормотал он, — я же сказал тебе не вылезать на улицу.  
Она обхватила себя руками, пытаясь согреться, но не сдвинулась с места.  
— Я посижу еще немного и потом пойду домой. А ты возвращайся.  
— Пока ты будешь тут торчать, надеясь замерзнуть до смерти?  
— Глупости, — возразила Мамори. — Я посижу совсем чуть-чуть.  
К ее удивлению, Хирума обнял ее за плечи.  
— Если ты остаешься, то и я никуда не уйду. — Он притянул ее к себе, и ей сразу стало теплее.  
— Хирума-кун, — тихо прошептала она, не зная, как реагировать: ощущение близости не доставляло дискомфорт, но не снимало напряжения.  
В голову Мамори закрались новые сомнения и опасения. Вместо того, утешать свою совесть из-за истории с Сеной, она стала думать, как складывались ее отношения с Хирумой с тех пор, как она стала менеджером Дэвил Бэтс. Сейчас казалось, что все выстроенные барьеры и стены порушились. Мамори ревела, раскаивалась, признавалась в своих сожалениях этому не столько человеку, сколько настоящему дьяволу. И показала ему свои слабые, уязвимые стороны.  
Внезапно Мамори поняла, что глупо стесняться непосредственной близости, когда совсем недавно она перед Хирумой рыдала. И глупо было отрицать, что близость Хирумы была нежелательной.  
Мамори разрешила себе расслабиться. Она тесно прижалась к Хируме и склонила голову ему на плечо. Потом она почувствовала, как его подбородок уперся в ее затылок, и не смогла удержаться от еле заметной улыбки. Хирума обнял ее, а она положила руку ему на грудь.  
Прошла еще минута, и Хирума спросил:  
— Пойдем в клуб?  
Мамори не отвечала. Она боялась, что если они отсюда уйдут, то эта близость исчезнет и не повторится больше никогда.  
Хирума немного отстранился, и Мамори выпрямилась и скрестила руки, уверенная, что он больше не хотел чувствовать ее рядом.  
— Ну, что? — снова спросил он.  
Мамори тяжело вздохнула.  
— Хорошо, — неслышно согласилась она.  
Хирума проследил, как огромная молния разрезала небо.  
— Не люблю повторять что-то несколько раз, но ты не сделала ничего, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватой.  
— Не знаю, прав ли ты, Хирума-кун, но…  
— Разумеется, прав.  
— Ну да, как обычно. — Она слабо улыбнулась и обернулась к нему. — Сразу от этого трудно избавиться.  
— Надо, — он посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Но я не могу, — возразила она, убирая с лица мокрые пряди.  
— Мамори, — тихо позвал он и положил руку ей на плечо.  
Она изумленно уставилась на него, от удивления даже приоткрыв рот.  
— Хирума-кун, — выдохнула она, — ты что, назвал меня по… — Но прежде, чем она успела договорить, он наклонился к ней и прижался губами к ее губам.  
Мамори с готовностью ответила на поцелуй, растворяясь в объятьях Хирумы тем больше, чем крепче он прижимал ее к себе. Дождь заливал холодными струями ее волосы и лицо, а рассудок Мамори был за много миль от тела, пораженный поцелуем и тем, насколько нежным может быть Хирума.  
Когда они отстранились, Хирума улыбнулся и убрал упавшие на ее лицо мокрые волосы.   
— Пойдем назад, — мягко предложил он, — надо согреться.  
Мамори только кивнула, Хирума обнял ее, и они побрели в клуб.


End file.
